


This Is What Falling in Love Feels Like

by AWickedIceQueen



Category: Disney Princesses, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, i am helping to populate the Elsamaren tag, they are literally canon, will likely just be fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWickedIceQueen/pseuds/AWickedIceQueen
Summary: A collection of Elsamaren one-shots because the gays have won yet again. These will stay rated GA for the most part maybe a few T's mixed in because these two are very soft together.My Belsa fic is still my priority, but if you'd like to submit an Elsamaren prompt for me to write, whether it is through Tumblr or a message here, feel free to do so!
Relationships: Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 401





	1. One

**A/N: just starting a collection of Elsa/Honeymaren (Elsamaren) one-shots here. My Belsa fic is still my first priority, but if you want to drop me Elsamaren head canons to me through my Tumblr or just messaging me, feel free to do so!**

**Note: one-shot does not equal “short.” I don’t intend for these to be tiny snippets of Elsamaren scenes. There will be some development in them!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Prompt: Elsa gives Honeymaren some chocolate, because she’s never had it before.

Time: Post-F2. I’m going 4 months after the movie (around February), since it seems like the movie is set during Fall and Winter.

Summary: Elsa learns Honeymaren has never had chocolate. With a little help from Anna, she’s able to change that.

* * *

Elsa felt a sudden rustling of wind against her skin, and she instantly knew what that meant: Anna had sent her another letter. She had quickly gotten used to the way Gale let her know a new letter from her sister would be arriving, and over the last four months, they had sent each other dozens of letters, and Elsa found herself and Nokk making their way back to the heart of Arendelle almost weekly now.

The blonde smiled as Gale gently dropped the note in the palm of her hand. As usual, the piece of paper was made into an origami swan, and Elsa always loved admiring the beauty of such a simple thing. Accentuated by the regal purple and green colors of Arendelle, Anna’s letters were always a sweet reminder of their home.

Elsa carefully unfolded the paper, making sure she didn’t rip or damage the letter in any way. She smiled once she saw Anna’s handwriting.

_Elsa,_

_I know you didn’t forget that tomorrow is Valentine’s Day (I mean, you probably did, but let me dream that you remembered). Kristoff and I are holding a ceremony for the kingdom. Okay, it’s not a formal ceremony. It’s more of a day of fun activities at the castle for the people. Oh! And we’ll be giving chocolate gifts out to the children!_

_Of course, we want you to be there! And it would be even better if you could make it here tonight. We could do a family game night again – those are always so fun (and, you have gotten_ so _much better a charades)!_

_Also, PLEASE bring a date. Specifically, a girl. A girl named Honeymaren. Yes. Do that._

_Love you!_

_Anna_

Elsa laughed softly to herself at Anna’s letter. She always loved how she could hear her sister’s personality pouring through every word she wrote. Yes, she would most definitely be going to Arendelle tonight. But the blonde could feel a blush coming to her cheeks as she read over the last bit of Anna’s letter.

It had been a few weeks since Elsa had told Anna about her growing feelings for Honeymaren. And ever since then, Anna had asked in every letter for Elsa to invite the young Northuldra woman to Arendelle. Elsa, however, hadn’t gotten around to it yet. But, Elsa thought this would be the perfect opportunity to finally ask Honey to go with her. _And it would be kind of romantic, right?_ Elsa thought. She figured if Valentine’s Day was a day to show love, then maybe she could tell Honeymaren how she felt and ask her to be her… _Girlfriend? Partner? No, partner isn’t it. Girlfriend, yeah, that’s the word._ Wow, she really was awful with this stuff. Elsa was never usually one to trip over her words and thoughts, but when it came to love – if she could even call it that yet – she had absolutely no idea what she was doing.

Elsa held Anna’s note in her hand as she glanced around the small campfire area the Northuldra had set up. While the tribe wasn’t incredibly large, she enjoyed how they had since settled themselves into a number of small villages once the mist around the Enchanted Forest had lifted. It allowed a little extra adventure, going from one settlement to another, but Elsa would admit that she had had her fair share of adventure to last the rest of her life.

She spotted Honeymaren not too far off, the brunette woman shooting arrows into several targets scattered around the surrounding trees. Elsa always wondered why she practiced her archery so often. Honeymaren was never one to go out hunting – she loved animals too much for that.

Elsa hesitated for a moment, huffing out a breath before she let herself approach Honeymaren. She had no idea why she was suddenly nervous. _It’s not like I’m asking her anything too serious._ No, she was just asking Honeymaren to go with her to Arendelle…as her date…for a Valentine’s Day celebration. _Nope, nothing romantic about that at all._

Honeymaren turned around when she heard a branch crack behind her, but her alert guard quickly dissipated when she saw Elsa walking toward her. She smiled at the blonde, who had since gone back to her usual appearance of a braid over her shoulder and the light blue jacket, pants, and boots she had worn when they first met. As Honeymaren had told Elsa – and as the blonde quickly realized – heels, a dress, and her hair down wasn’t the best combination for living in the forest. _Besides, she’s beautiful no matter what,_ Honeymaren thought. Although, whenever Elsa went into Arendelle for something formal, she would always give one wave of her hand for her magic to take over, and soon she would be back in that absolutely stunning white dress adorned with ice crystals that reflected any and every color.

“Hey Mar,” Elsa said, and Honeymaren had to use every ounce of her being to fight off a blush at hearing Elsa’s nickname for her.

“Hey, what’s up? Another letter I see.”

“Yeah. Anna wants me to come to Arendelle for the holiday tomorrow,” Elsa answered. Based on the slightly puzzled look she got from Honeymaren, she could tell the brunette had no clue what she was talking about. _I just have to do this. It’s totally fine. Just ask her to go with you._ “Um, tomorrow is Valentine’s Day, and Anna and Kristoff are holding a ceremony for the people. There will be activities, food, music…the kingdom is always lively during a holiday. It’ll be really fun, and uh, I was wondering if…you would want to come with me?”

Elsa clasped her hands together behind her back as she darted her eyes around, looking at anything but Honeymaren. _That was good. No implications. Just a fun day in Arendelle._

“Well, I’ve never heard of Valentine’s Day, but if you say it’ll be fun, then I’d love to go.” Honeymaren smiled at Elsa, and this time she couldn’t help but blush when their eyes met.

She would have never imagined that the Queen of Arendelle – well, former Queen – would show so much interest in her. While she was looked up to as a leader of the Northuldra given her innate drive to protect her people, she still kept to herself most of the time. But ever since Elsa – along with her group of Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf, _oh, and Sven_ – had entered the forest, Honeymaren’s world, and the Northuldra’s too for that matter, was literally turned upside down. She felt this constant pull to Elsa, and she knew it had all started that one night they sat at the campfire with each other.

Elsa was kind, gentle, intelligent, beautiful…oh, Honeymaren could go on all day about how amazing the blonde was. But she also knew how strong Elsa was. There was a fierce confidence to Elsa, and there was a piece of her that wouldn’t hesitate to do anything if it meant protecting Anna. Honeymaren had seen the way Elsa used her magic whenever she saw or even felt that Anna was threatened in any way. There was an unparalleled amount of power to Elsa’s magic, and Honeymaren knew there was always a dark side to it. But clearly, Elsa had never given into the appeals of magic. She had found a way to control them, to control that desire to only use them for personal gains, and it only made Honeymaren admire her even more.

“I was going to leave tonight,” Elsa said, and Honeymaren was snapped out of her daze. God, she hoped she didn’t look too dopey-eyed or anything right now. “Anna wants to do another family game night. If you want to come for that, you’re more than welcome. And, it would even the playing field a bit – you and me versus Anna and Kristoff in charades.” Elsa nudged Honeymaren with her elbow, a playful grin on her face as she kept her eyes on the brunette.

“Oh, like a couples game! That would be so fun!” Honeymaren exclaimed, her deep hazel eyes lighting up as she thought of all the stories Elsa had told her about the game nights she had with Anna, Kristoff, and of course Olaf and Sven jumping into the games as well. But then she realized what she had said, and she desperately tried to recover. “I mean…not saying that as in like, _couple_ , couple, ya know? Since we’re not…like, I don’t know…unless you wanted to-,”

“Yes.” Elsa didn’t even know what she was saying ‘yes’ to.

“Wait, what?”

“What?”

Elsa rubbed the back of her neck, and she noticed Honeymaren glance away for a moment, a shy smile on her lips as she did.

“So, um, do you want to come with me tonight?” Elsa asked again, breaking the silence that had settled between them.

Honey nodded, allowing her eyes to meet Elsa’s again. She thought she could drown in those deep blue eyes. They captured her, like Elsa knew everything about her with just a look. For four months, Honeymaren had kept her feelings for Elsa to herself. She hadn’t even told Ryder, which surprised her – she always knew she could share anything with her brother. But, if she was being honest, she was pretty sure Ryder had already picked up the unspoken tension between them. She knew her brother would be supportive, but she was afraid if she actually voiced her feelings, it would only make them even more real, and she wasn’t sure she could face that.

“Perfect. I’ll grab Nokk. It doesn’t take too long to get there, and I’m sure Anna is literally waiting at the gates for me. Or, uh, for us.”

Elsa let Honeymaren pack an extra pair of clothes for the night, and she waited patiently with Nokk by the bank of the river that flowed next to the Northuldra village. Elsa eyed the water spirit horse that stood before her, her thoughts flashing to all she had gone through to get to this point. She glanced to the river at her feet, knowing that all of it came from Ahtohallan. Thinking of the place sent a shiver down her spine. The place where she had found the answers of her magic. And the place where she had nearly died.

But she pushed the thought away. She was here now, Anna was okay, and they had kept their family together, and that’s all that mattered.

Elsa hopped onto Nokk’s back, the spirit giving a small huff of approval as she did. She saw Honeymaren come through the trees within a few moments, the brunette holding a satchel over her shoulder, excitement twinkling in her hazel eyes.

Elsa held out her hand.

“Oh, uh, I’m not taking my horse?” Honeymaren asked, her heart beating faster as she looked up at the absolute _goddess_ in front of her.

“Unless you want to take an entire day to get there and miss all the fun,” Elsa teased. “Come on.”

 _Is this really happening?_ Honeymaren hesitated a moment, but she eventually took Elsa’s hand, and the blonde helped her onto Nokk. She took another moment, trying to process how calm Elsa seemed with this whole situation, and she looped her arms around Elsa’s waist. Elsa tapped her heel against Nokk’s side, and the water spirit took off, galloping across the water at a quick but steady pace.

Elsa was glad Honeymaren couldn’t see the grin spreading across her lips. She would admit, this wasn’t part of the plan. She could play it off as much as she wanted, but having Honeymaren’s arms around her and feeling the brunette’s body pressed close against her own, she knew it was more intimate than she had thought it would be. But, Elsa thought, it was definitely something she could get used to.

* * *

“Well good morning, sleepy head. Ya know, I think living in the forest has really gotten to you. Now _I’m_ the one who’s up early all the time while you’re just relaxing and enjoying not having any queenly duties anymore.”

Elsa grinned at Anna’s antics, and she was greeted with a warm hug from her sister as she entered the castle’s dining hall. She hadn’t taken too much time to really make herself incredibly presentable today, but she didn’t look sloppy. A light combing through her hair before it went right back into a braid was all she did. But, she did opt for a new outfit instead of her light blue combo she found herself wearing a lot these days.

It had taken her a little while to find what she wanted, but she eventually pulled out dark grey, form-fitting pants, low-rise black boots, and a slim, white button-down shirt that she had tucked into her pants. She let her magic be creative with accessories, and she came up with a white jacket similar to her light blue one, but this one was simpler, with just a few sleek ice crystals weaving down the lapels of the jacket. It fit her slender frame nicely, and Anna thought her sister looked sharp. The redhead couldn’t help but bring that up.

“You’re certainly dressed to impress today. Maybe a, uh, specific Northuldra girl in mind,” Anna said, wiggling her eyebrows at her sister.

Elsa just rolled her eyes in return. “Just because I’m not the Queen anymore doesn’t mean I still won’t look nice.”

“Uh-huh…sure. That’s definitely what it is. Now come on, let’s grab some breakfast. The courtyard in front of the castle is already set up, and I know the people would love to see you with me to welcome them when we open the gates!”

Elsa laughed softly yet admired Anna’s enthusiasm. She knew her sister was going to make a wonderful Queen, and she continued to show that every day. Based on Anna’s letters and just through every time she visited Arendelle, Elsa could see that the kingdom was thriving.

The pair shared a quick breakfast together – Anna sharing a few stories of the regular events and visits she and Kristoff made for the people of the kingdom, and Elsa almost missed the food the castle cooks prepared. _Almost._ While there were various things she loved experiencing again whenever she came to the kingdom, she knew how happy she was with the Northuldra; it was where she belonged.

* * *

“Oh! I have something for you,” Anna said as she walked with Elsa out to the castle courtyard. Kristoff and Honeymaren had gone out early to help other workers in the castle set up the decorations for the Valentine’s Day festival.

The redhead pulled a small, pink and black box out of her satchel she had slung over her left shoulder, and she handed it to Elsa with a knowing grin.

“This is for you to give to Honeymaren.”

Elsa flipped the cover off the box, and she was met with an assortment of bite-sized chocolates…in the shapes of a heart. She groaned when she saw them.

“Ohh, come _on,_ ” Anna said, and she swatted at Elsa’s shoulder. “What better time to show your feelings for someone than Valentine’s Day!”

“I don’t even know if she likes me back.”

“Pfftt,” Anna answered with a dismissive wave of her hand. “Are you kidding me? How could anyone _not_ be in love with you? That girl was swooning from the moment we met the Northuldra in the forest.”

“Ha-ha. Whatever you say. What do I do when I give these to her though?” Elsa asked, and she instantly spotted Honeymaren and Kristoff by the front gates, helping several workers stack up what looked like a million boxes of chocolates. That was no doubt Anna’s doing. If her sister could share her love for chocolate with others, especially children, she damn well would.

Elsa managed to catch Honeymaren’s eyes though, and the brunette gave her a shy wave as she smiled to Elsa. The blonde returned the action, only to roll her eyes again when she felt Anna bump her shoulder, her younger sister squealing lightly as she gave a cheeky grin to Elsa.

“That was too cute.”

“Are you ever going to let this go,” Elsa deadpanned.

“Negative. Just go…give her the box, and call it a day.”

Before she could even respond, Elsa found herself literally being pushed by Anna toward Honeymaren.

The brunette smiled again when she saw Elsa in front of her, and she did not hide the way she looked Elsa up and down, admiring – as always – how good Elsa looked. She was certainly making a statement by not wearing a formal dress for an official Arendelle event. But, Honeymaren thought, Anna was the Queen, so Elsa could basically do whatever she wanted. As gorgeous as Elsa had looked in that jeweled white dress with her hair down and flowing in the most perfect way, Honeymaren quite enjoyed Elsa in formal pants and a jacket.

“Hey,” Elsa said, a lopsided grin on her lips, and Honeymaren could’ve sworn she fell all over again for the blonde.

“Hey.”

“I missed you this morning, but I hope Kristoff was sufficient enough conversation.”

Honey laughed softly and gave a small nod in return as she glanced to the taller man, watching him and Anna start to welcome people into the courtyard. “He’s very nice. Very good for Anna too. But he’s definitely awkward sometimes. He kind of reminds me of you in some ways.”

“What, that I’m awkward?”

“Oh, no, I didn’t mean it that way. I mean, sometimes you can be. Not that it’s a bad thing. Because it’s not! It’s actually cute. Wait…no. Yes. It is cute. You’re cute. I’ll shut up now.”

Elsa would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy the way she made Honeymaren trip all over her words at times. The brunette was always so calm and composed whenever she talked to others. But for whatever reason, her thoughts became all jumbled whenever she tried talking to Elsa. _I know the reason,_ Honeymaren thought. _I blame this on being literally trapped in a forest my whole life and not being able to talk to girls outside the tribe._

“But what is all this stuff?” Honeymaren asked as she motioned to the small boxes stacked on the table behind her, quickly trying to change the subject.

“It’s chocolate for all the kids that come through,” Elsa answered. “Anna loves chocolate. It’s her way of just adding a personal touch to all this.”

“Oh, that’s really sweet,” Honeymaren said, a warm smile coming to her lips as she glanced to all the boxes again. “And, chocolate…what is that?”

 _Did she really just ask that?_ “You’ve never had it?”

Honeymaren shot a playful grin to Elsa. “I was trapped in a magical forest for my entire life. Outside commodities aren’t necessarily something I was ever exposed to.”

The pair shared a laugh, and Elsa nodded. _Okay, this is the perfect chance._

“Well, um, Anna gave me this,” she said as she held up the pink box. _God, that color is so cringey. It’s just screaming ‘I’m in love’ all over it._ “It has a bunch of different flavored chocolates in them, and uh, I’d love to share it with you. No better time than the present.”

“Wait, there are different _flavors_ too?” Honeymaren’s eyes lit up as Elsa handed her the box. She opened it, and instantly took in a breath of excitement when she saw all the small, chocolate hearts in the box. She didn’t hesitate as she picked a random chocolate from the center and popped it into her mouth. _Oh my god, I’ve been missing out my whole life._ The smooth, rich chocolate coated her taste buds with the most amazing flavor, and she closed her eyes as she let out a satisfied sigh of approval. She finished swallowing the bite-sized treat before she spoke to Elsa again, and she found the blonde staring at her with a small grin, a knowing look in her deep blue eyes.

“So…?”

“Wow. I mean, wow! How have I _never_ had that before? Why don’t we have this in the forest? Wait…can we bring some back?” Honeymaren exclaimed, and without really knowing what she was doing, she grabbed the lapels on Elsa’s jacket and pulled the blonde closer to her. “Please tell me we can bring some back!”

Elsa let out a soft yelp of surprise as she found herself forced to take a step forward from the amount of strength Honeymaren used to pull them closer, but her hands instinctively went to Honeymaren’s sides, resting lightly on the brunette’s waist.

“Yes, we can absolutely bring back chocolate for everyone. I’m sure Anna would _love_ to give us as much as we want.” She said the last part loud enough to grab her sister’s attention, and the redhead just bounced excitedly when she saw the current position Elsa and Honeymaren were in, hitting Kristoff’s shoulder to get him to look as well. Elsa nearly rolled her eyes when she saw the smug grin and wink Kristoff shot her before he held two thumbs up.

“That was honestly the best thing I’ve ever tasted. Who _knew_ something so incredible existed?”

“Well…everyone except you apparently,” Elsa joked, and she was met with a light swat on her shoulders.

“Hey! At least now I know.”

The pair fell silent for a moment as they shared a more intense gaze, neither woman making any move to pull away from each other. Hazel eyes searched piercing blue ones, for what, Honeymaren didn’t know.

“Thank you for inviting me, by the way,” she said quietly, glancing down as a dopey smile came to her lips. And with that, Honeymaren leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Elsa’s cheek.

Elsa’s face felt like it was on fire even though she managed to conceal her emotions quite well. She could tell people around them were staring, and she heard Anna and Kristoff cheer behind them. She couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“I uh, guess Anna _did_ help me out with this a bit,” Elsa said. “But in case you haven’t found out already, Valentine’s Day is a day of showing love to the people you care about. So…it was important to me to, um, have you here for it. I, well…”

Honeymaren giggled softly at watching Elsa try to sort through what she wanted to say, and she was blushing way more than was normal. She knew absolutely nothing about how it felt to fall in love, but Honeymaren guessed this was part of it.

“Elsa wants to know if you like her back!”

Elsa mentally cringed when she heard Anna’s voice cut through this…moment she was having with Honeymaren. _I mean, she’s not wrong though._

“I, um…” Elsa laughed nervously as she ran her hand along the back of her neck, avoiding Honeymaren’s eyes for a couple seconds.

“Well it seems an awkward charm and a box of chocolate is the way to a girl’s heart. At least…for me it is.” Honeymaren let a more relaxed smile come to her lips as she regained her usual composure, and she took Elsa’s hand in her own as she started walking toward the gates of the castle. “Now come on, don’t you want to show your girlfriend around the kingdom?”

Elsa grinned as she followed the brunette, an entire weight feeling as if it had just been lifted off her shoulders.

“I’d love to.”

* * *

**A/N: hi, I’m here to provide you with fluffy Elsamaren content. This prompt came from someone on Tumblr (and they happened to give me two other prompts I’ll be getting to as well – don’t worry, those will definitely be shorter).**

**Also, this is my obligatory self-promotion message: check out my Belsa (Belle/Elsa) fic, Strip That Down (For Me).**

**Messages and comments are always welcome.**

**Happy reading!**


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I incorporated two prompts I received into this one. This will be a bit shorter than my first one-shot. I always have fun trying to capture both of their thoughts and feelings. I’m pretty good with Elsa, but it’s always interesting trying to characterize a character we really didn’t get a whole lot of. Anyway, enjoy!

Prompt: Elsa and Honeymaren watching the sunrise/sunset for the first time, because the mist has always blocked it. + Elsa and Honeymaren adopt an orphaned reindeer and they raise it.

Time: Set literally a day after the events of F2 lol. Yall know Elsa is making her move asap.

* * *

Elsa smoothed out the last corner of the blanket she had laid on the ground, sighing in content as she took a step back, admiring the craftmanship of the Northuldra linens, which were such a stark contrast to the silk and suede she had grown used to in Arendelle. Even though the ground was covered in freshly fallen snow, Elsa had been able to easily whisk it away thanks to her magic, making sure the blanket wouldn’t become soaked through from any snow beneath it.

She had found a spot by the edge of the forest, not too far from the main Northuldra village, and all she had told Honeymaren was to meet her here at the crack of dawn. What seemed like the moment after the mist around the Enchanted Forest had lifted, one of the first things Honeymaren and Ryder had mentioned was how they had always wondered what a full sunrise looked like. So, Elsa took it upon herself to make a point of pulling Honeymaren aside the other night to invite her to watch the sunrise this morning. Obviously, she wanted to make the most of any opportunity she could have to be alone with the young brunette woman. She figured she could invite Ryder another time…

Just as Elsa was _maybe_ starting to daydream about Honeymaren, a soft yelping sound caught her attention. The blonde glanced around for a moment before she was able to locate the source of the noise. Her shoulders relaxed when she saw a small, brown and grey mass moving through the snow. The wide, curious eyes of a baby reindeer were barely visible above the snowline, and Elsa let out a soft chuckle at the sight of the animal slipping on the patchy ice beneath the snow every few seconds.

“Hey, let me help you out,” she said, and with a small wave of her hand, she cleared away the snow surrounding the baby reindeer.

The reindeer stopped in his tracks, his soft brown eyes looking to Elsa, scanning the woman for any signs of danger. Very slowly, the reindeer inched his way closer to the blonde.

“It’s okay, I won’t hurt you,” Elsa said, her voice staying calm and quiet so as not to alarm the baby reindeer. “What’s up little one? You lost?”

She held out her hand, letting the reindeer sniff around it, and when she wiggled her fingers, a light flurry of snowflakes fell around the reindeer’s head. The baby animal yipped, bouncing around on his short legs as he stuck out his tongue to catch the falling snow. Elsa just grinned sheepishly as she watched. Oh, she was done for with this little guy.

At the sound of a branch snapping behind her, Elsa flinched slightly, and the reindeer jumped into her lap, using the blonde as cover. But the blonde smiled instantly when she saw Honeymaren break through the cover of the trees.

“Hey, you…I was starting to wonder if you knew what the crack of dawn even meant,” Elsa teased, shooting the brunette a playful smirk. She never acted like this with anyone except Anna. _Wow, I’m already in too deep here._

Honeymaren shot a light glare back at Elsa, but she laughed to herself nonetheless. “Oh please, I might have been naïve to the outside world, but we could still see some of the sky in here through the mist.”

Elsa took a moment to admire the brunette’s groggy, early-morning appearance. _Adorable._ The Northuldra’s sleeping attire, like most things, was much different from that in Arendelle. Rather than actual nightgowns, most of the women wore baggy, loose-fitting pants and long-sleeved shirts lined with fur to keep warm in the winter, which was currently what Honeymaren had going on. Yelana had actually gotten a pair made for Elsa, but the blonde was yet to try on the clothing. After all, she was always more than comfortable in whatever pants and jackets her magic could conjure.

“By the way, you don’t happen to recognize this little guy, do you?” Elsa asked, and she turned her upper body so Honeymaren could see the baby reindeer.

The brunette lit up instantly at the sight of the animal, and she quickly took a seat next to Elsa on the blanket. She certainly was in love with the reindeer already, as was the case with most animals she saw. But she did take note of the white and grey speckled rings of fur around each of the reindeer’s hooves.

“I, and others here, would remember if a reindeer had markings like those. He must have been separated from his herd at some point,” she said, reaching out her hand to the baby reindeer.

“Okay, so what I’m hearing is that we keep him?”

Honeymaren opened her mouth only to close it the next moment as she thought of what to say since she was slightly taken aback by Elsa’s straightforwardness. She gave a firm nod as she regained her composure, or at least, what she _thought_ passed as composure. “I mean…sure, I guess. Yeah. We can. Like, I mean-,”

“You’re having a hard time with this and you’re reminding me of Anna. I only mean that as a compliment though,” Elsa said smoothly as she ran her hand across the baby reindeer’s head, the animal humming in delight as he rested his head on Elsa’s knee.

She smiled as she glanced to Honeymaren, the brunette shifting back and forth as she continued to find the words for whatever she wanted to say. Usually, Honey was so quick to have a response for something, but for some reason whenever she was with Elsa, the blonde took note of how it took her longer to respond or how she stumbled over her words. It was cute, and Elsa rather took enjoyment from it. _God, I meet one cute girl and this is what happens…already asking her to watch a sunrise with me. Because there’s totally nothing romantic about that._

“Okay.”

“You ready?” Elsa said, her voice light and joking as she gave another playful grin to Honeymaren.

“I was going to say…you found him, so you have to name him.”

“That’s really what you were having so much trouble with?”

Honey just rolled her eyes and huffed out as she reached over to Elsa’s lap, patting the baby reindeer on the head. “You’re lucky you’re so cute.”

“Me or the reindeer? Never mind, don’t answer that yet. Just watch the sunrise.” Elsa grinned again as she set her eyes on the horizon, the sky _just_ beginning to morph into those gorgeous hues the sun brought with the start of a new day.

Honeymaren breathed a sigh of relief. She really was _not_ about to reply to Elsa on that one. Through the short time they had known each other, Honeymaren found herself becoming increasingly captured by everything Elsa did. It was enough already that Elsa had been the Queen of Arendelle. It was an entirely different story though when it came to how much Elsa had defied Honeymaren’s expectation of what an Arendellian ruler would be like.

Growing up, she had only heard stories of Runeard, the King who had done nothing but lie and betray the Northuldra people. While the stories she had been told of King Runeard were true, she had always tried to not let her views of Arendelle become completely biased toward the worst. When she had first met Elsa and Anna, Honeymaren had been happy that she never allowed herself to completely hate Arendelle. And, Elsa and Anna were living proof that there _was_ a way to right the wrongs of the past. _Not to mention, she’s definitely the most beautiful human to ever exist._ Well, Honeymaren thought her developing crush on the queen of ice and snow certainly _did_ make her biased.

The pair sat together in a comfortable silence, Elsa running her fingers along the baby reindeer’s head every now and then, which elicited a ‘hmph’ of approval from the animal every time. The blonde heard Honeymaren breathe a soft ‘woah’ as the sky began to brighten with the yellow-orange rays cast out by the sun, and the scattered clouds in the sky absorbed the rays, casting a light pink hue into the mix of already beautiful colors. The fresh snow shimmered from the new light, the colors seemingly flowing back into the sun like some extravagant oil painting. It really was a sight to behold, and Elsa – just by watching Honeymaren’s reactions, the brunette’s jaw literally dropping just slightly as the colors blended together – was reminded of how often she took something like this for granted being able to see it every day in Arendelle.

“There are so many things I missed being trapped in that forest all those years,” Honeymaren said, her voice quiet as her eyes scanned around the sky, taking in the way those orange, yellow, and red hues began to fade into the stunning blue of the day’s sky. She had been able to see that deep blue peeking through the mist every so often, but she never knew just how _much_ of it there was. She felt like she could drown in the blue of the sky, which, as she noticed, was an extremely similar shade to Elsa’s eyes.

“Well, I’m happy to show you…whatever those things might be,” Elsa answered, and both women couldn’t help the light blush that came to their cheeks when their eyes met. _I literally sound like one of those knights in shining armor Anna always told me about from those cheesy romance novels,_ Elsa thought, mentally berating herself for how much her heart just _melted_ over Honeymaren. It was a strange feeling for Elsa. Even throughout her entire time as Queen, she had never shown interest in pursuing anything romantic with someone. Of course, Anna had _always_ made her aware, whenever they were out in the kingdom, of when girls would admire her absolutely lovestruck from just a glance. Elsa always found it amusing, but she could tell that her sister genuinely wanted her to find something…someone. Well, here she was, and never in her wildest dreams would she have ever imagined that she would end up in this situation. Oh, the things adventure had done to her. _And not to mention basically dying…that was a thing too._

Elsa wouldn’t lie that she had never been more terrified than in that moment at Ahtohallan. She had been so, _so_ lucky that Anna had known what to do. And when she had returned to the Northuldra from Arendelle, Elsa realized that all the constant pestering from Anna about wanting Elsa to find herself a girlfriend did make sense. If there was one thing Elsa didn’t want to miss out on in her life, it was love. She had a real chance at that here, but she wouldn’t let herself get too far ahead just yet. But, she thought, she had to start somewhere.

“Did you think of a name yet?”

Honeymaren’s voice wove through Elsa’s thoughts like a smooth melody, and the blonde took a moment to appreciate the sweet tone of Honeymaren’s voice. But she quickly pulled herself out of her daze, and she glanced to the baby reindeer that was now sitting upright in her lap as he had woken up a bit from his peaceful dozing during the brightening sky brought about through the sunrise.

Elsa wove her hand above the reindeer’s head and watched as she let another light flurry of snow fall to him. The reindeer perked up instantly, hopping out of Elsa’s lap to jump around and catch the snowflakes on his tongue. Elsa took note of the little skips the baby animal did and smiled to herself.

“Hmm…I’m thinking Prancer.”

“So original,” Honeymaren deadpanned. “But for some reason, I absolutely love it.” _I’m pretty sure it’s just because I would love anything Elsa says or does, but I don’t know…_ “How are we going to explain this one to Yelana?”

Elsa gave a dismissive wave of her hand, which didn’t bring along another bout of snowflakes, to Prancer’s disappointment. “As long as we’re raising it, I don’t think she really cares.”

“Oh, you’re bringing me into this?”

Elsa only grinned as she accepted Honeymaren’s challenging smirk. “Actually, _you_ were the one who said that _we_ could keep him as long as I was the one who named him, which I did.”

Honeymaren tapped her chin, and her eyes narrowed a bit as she looked to Prancer in mock defeat. “Crap, ya got me.”

“And I always will,” Elsa said as she stood up, Prancer staying close by her feet as she did. Elsa offered her hand to Honeymaren.

“Cool it there, tiger, smooth talk and chivalry will only get you so far,” Honeymaren replied, trying to keep her voice light, holding a joking tone as she, of course, accepted Elsa’s outstretched hand, not passing up another opportunity to feel the blonde’s hand in her own.

“Then maybe we should do this more often,” Elsa suggested, nodding back to the sun, which was now higher in the sky. She rolled up the blanket, tucking it under her arm as they readied themselves to head back into the forest.

“As long as Ryder doesn’t find out, then I’d love to. He’d totally be the one to crash a date in the sweetest yet most obnoxious way possible.”

“Who ever said it was a date?” Elsa asked, and she raised an eyebrow to Honeymaren _just_ so she could watch the brunette get all flustered as she tried to produce an answer.

“Oh, I, um…well, it doesn’t have to be. I mean, unless you want…because I do. Like, I want it to be a date, or whatever. I don’t know. If you don’t…I was just-,”

Honeymaren was cut off by Elsa’s soft laugh that she couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Don’t worry, we won’t tell Ryder,” Elsa said, and she gave Honeymaren a warm smile that told the brunette to breathe and relax. Of _course_ Elsa wanted to consider watching the sunrise with Honeymaren a date, and it made it even better that the young Northuldra woman felt the same way about it.

Elsa offered her free arm to Honeymaren, and the brunette happily linked their arms together as they made their way back into the forest, Prancer following close behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’ll be extremely busy the next few weeks with final exams/projects/essays, so I wouldn’t expect a new one-shot for the time being. But! I’ll definitely write a new one when I’m able to, and I still want to prioritize getting my new chapter going for my Belsa fic.
> 
> As always, comments/messages/new prompts are welcome.
> 
> Happy reading!


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this one will pretty short and sweet. Not a whole lot to it aside from Elsa and Honeymaren being two disaster lesbians in love!

Prompt: Incorporating two prompts into this one again: Elsa having a bad day anxiety wise and Honeymaren comforting her + Honeymaren finds out Elsa is ticklish (got this requested a couple times).

Time: Let’s just go with a month after the events of F2 – Honeymaren and Elsa have had some more time to get to know each other.

“Hey.”

Elsa smiled softly when she heard Honeymaren’s voice behind her, and she turned so she was facing the brunette. For whatever reason, Elsa thought the soft lighting from the fire pit in the center of the Northuldra goahti made Honeymaren look even more beautiful as the shadows cast by the flames danced across her smooth, tan skin. But Honeymaren held a look of concern in her eyes, and Elsa tried to offer another smile, but to no avail.

“What’s up? A bunch of us were about to have some dinner. I thought you would want to join me? I mean…us? Um, you’ve sort of been hanging on your own all day.”

“Oh, uh…nothing’s wrong I just- I got another letter from Anna inviting me to Arendelle again and I was just thinking about when would be a good time to leave.” It wasn’t a total lie. Gale _did_ bring a new letter to her earlier that day, and Anna _did_ invite her to spend a few days in the kingdom.

Honeymaren rolled her eyes in jest as she walked around the lit fire, giving Elsa a dismissive wave of her hand. “Come on, I know you haven’t been here _that_ long, _but_ , I have gotten to know enough about you that I can tell when you’re lying. There’s something else on your mind.”

Elsa pressed her lips into a firm line, and the two women held each other’s gaze, almost as if they were waiting for the other one to give in. After a few moments of silence, Elsa sighed out quietly. She was trying to get better at not holding her thoughts and feelings inside her head. She knew Honeymaren cared about her, and even Ryder had expressed his willingness to be an extra ear for Elsa if something was ever bothering her. But it was still hard. After spending so many years shut away from the world – from _Anna_ – Elsa couldn’t help that opening up to people never came easy. But she knew she had people who were willing to listen, and she knew that she wouldn’t get anywhere if she didn’t accept those offers to listen. And, Elsa figured, it _did_ feel good to get things off her chest even if she was reluctant to do so at first.

“I just feel like…when I was at Ahtohallan, it showed me all my past memories – the good and the bad. And sometimes, those bad memories come back to me. I guess it’s just hard for me to accept that I’ve really moved on from those years of shutting myself away from Anna and the world. It took up so much of my life, and I can’t help but feel like I’ll mess it up again at some point. I know that it’s not likely. I have control of my powers, and I’m continuing to learn how to use them in new ways. But sometimes I…I scare myself, knowing I can hurt people with them. _Remembering_ how much I hurt Anna with them. There’s still a piece of me that isn’t moving on from that. I- sorry…for dumping that on you. I know it’s pretty heavy.”

Honeymaren shook her head as she rested her hand over Elsa’s. It was such a small gesture, and the brunette had to resist the urge to pull her hand away at the notion that maybe Elsa wasn’t open to that sort of physical comfort. But, to her relief, Elsa responded with a soft smile, her face and shoulders visibly relaxing from the contact.

“Please, I’m happy to listen. Seems like you had enough years of not having someone to lean on,” Honeymaren said back, keeping her voice soft as she returned Elsa’s expression, trying to convey with a look just how _much_ she had come to care for the blonde in the short time they had known each other.

It was a strange feeling for Honeymaren; given that she had never been able to meet other people outside the tribe her whole life, it seemed like she and Elsa shared more similarities than they might have originally thought. Honeymaren had also been shut off from the rest of the world, and all she had were stories and ancient folktales from the tribe to paint her an image of what existed beyond the Enchanted Forest and the mist. But ever since the forest had been freed, and Elsa had chosen to stay with the Northuldra and fulfill her role as the fifth spirit, Honeymaren had noticed how her feelings had started to change whenever she was around Elsa.

Her heart beat a little faster. Her mind became more jumbled with thoughts when she talked to Elsa. Her eyes kept lingering on the blonde for _just_ a moment too long, and she found her mind drifting to Elsa more often whenever they were apart, especially when Elsa went to Arendelle. Oh, how she wished one of these days Elsa would invite her to see the kingdom. Honeymaren didn’t know how to categorize these feelings. They were so foreign to her; she was unsure of the word for them.

“But,” she went on, digging herself out of the mental hole she always found herself in when she thought of Elsa, “I think you just need to keep reminding yourself that we’ve been surrounded by magic our entire lives. It’s normal for us, and we’ve gone through our ups and downs with it too. You might get that little voice that makes you worry every now and then, but just keep looking at the people around you. Anna loves you more than anything in the world. Kristoff loves you too. Even I- erm, the people here, we love you…and we…accept the fact that magic isn’t always perfect. I can’t imagine how difficult it must have been for you to fully accept your magic, but it seems like you’ve come a long way.”

Despite her best efforts to keep a supportive tone and intention, Honeymaren couldn’t help the way she abruptly stopped herself from saying anything more. _I mean…is that what this is? All these feelings? Love? No way. Nope. Couldn’t be me._

Elsa, on the other hand, let a slight grin come to her lips as she welcomed the opportunity to shift the focus away from her own issues. “Well, it seems like I’m not the only one who needs to get better at sharing my feelings with others.”

“It’s just hard to put how I feel sometimes into words and I- wait, what?”

“Hm?” Elsa played it off, and the woman who had allowed herself to be more vulnerable with her worries about the past repeating itself just moments ago had seemingly vanished. Her distant demeanor she had become so good at going back to all these years returned, but Honeymaren could still detect a hint of playfulness in the blonde’s tone.

“Oh no, don’t give me that icy queen attitude,” she said, poking Elsa in her side, to which the blonde responded with a stifled yelp as she shifted away from Honeymaren. _Oh? This is too good_ , Honeymaren thought as she returned Elsa’s previously smug expression, inching closer to Elsa.

“Do not do that again, I swear-,”

But Elsa was cut off by the fingers poking at her sides again, and this time the blonde couldn’t help the squeal of laughter that escaped her as she pushed Honeymaren’s hands away. Honeymaren continued to press on, laughing along as she took way too much joy from figuring out that Elsa – this magical, beautiful, breathtaking woman – could actually be ticklish. And, not to mention hearing Elsa genuinely _laugh_ was a sound Honeymaren wished she could hear forever. So wholesome and pure, the brunette wondered how many times in her life Elsa let herself laugh like this. And in the split moment Honeymaren had let her mind get distracted, yet again, by thoughts of Elsa, the blonde had managed to stave off the brunette’s attacks of tickling her – which, up until this point, Anna had been the only person who knew she was – and now held Honeymaren’s wrists in her hands. Honeymaren glanced up at the taller woman, and the look in Elsa’s deep blue eyes nearly made her melt to the floor.

_Well shit._ Honeymaren tried to form any kind of coherent sentence, but when she realized just how _close_ they were at this point, her breath hitched in her throat.

Elsa raised an eyebrow at that. “Something to say?”

_What do I do? What do I do?_ The thought repeated itself in Honeymaren’s head like a mantra. She always acted so tough when she was with other Northuldra people, always held an air of confidence and poise, but whenever Elsa was around, something changed. When they had first met, she had been able to carry on a normal conversation with the blonde. But now that she was acknowledging that her feelings had certainly grown into something more intense, Honeymaren’s mind turned to complete mush _especially_ whenever Elsa gave her that smug, playful grin.

Did Honeymaren have something to say to Elsa? Probably. But with the kinds of emotions she was experiencing in this moment, she wasn’t sure if trying to speak them into existence would go too well. Against her own mental advice, Honeymaren found herself leaning forward a bit more, and Elsa seemed to get the hint.

And just as Honeymaren could feel the blonde’s cool breath across her lips, the door to their goahti burst open with Ryder calling out both of their names.

“Maren! Elsa! We’re all waiting for you to-,” Ryder cut himself off when he saw his sister and Elsa…literal _centimeters_ away from kissing before both women had jumped apart at his interruption. “Ohmygod yes! Finally! Wait…okay, oh wow… I’m so sorry carry on and take your time!” he yelled over his shoulder as he swiftly turned on his heels and shut the door behind him.

Honeymaren let out a small groan of frustration, while Elsa just laughed softly at Ryder’s antics. After all, she knew Anna would have acted in similar fashion.

“That was…wow, I’m sorry,” Honeymaren started, groaning again as she brought her face into her hands, trying to hide her burning cheeks. “That wasn’t how I wanted to-,”

But she shut herself up and, albeit hesitantly, brought her eyes to meet Elsa’s when she felt the blonde’s hands on her waist. The small grin on Elsa’s lips did nothing to help build back what little confidence she had had prior to Ryder’s interruption. She thought her heart was going to beat right out of her chest, and she was glad Elsa was there to hold her up otherwise she was sure her knees would give out and she would fall right to the floor. But in the next moment, Honeymaren found her confidence entirely restored when she heard Elsa’s words, and it took her an extra few seconds to make sure she heard them correctly.

“Do you want to try that again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: so, here’s a thing. Always have to have Ryder being the No.1 Elsamaren stan! I still have a couple more prompts to write, but I am planning to write the next chapter of my Belsa fic before then. Anyway, hope yall enjoyed it – I know it was short!


End file.
